Azumanga Christmas Tales
by Anime Rebirth
Summary: Osaka is having a get together at her house, but the girls seem to get delayed getting there IT'S DONE!
1. Here We Go!

**Hi all, Sorry I've been gone a while but there was a serious illness in the family but now everything is thankfully okay. Actually things have been fine for a while but I still wasn't ready to continue my writing, but now I feel the time is right. I also have a lot of reading to catch up on from you guys so I will read and review each one of your stories I promise. (smiles) I thought I'd return with a happy little story before I continue Sailor Moon "Loyalties" And to make it more interesting I've decided to write a story about another anime series that I find to be very...'interesting' And since December is almost here I thought I'd try my hand on writing a Christmas story.**

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales**

**By Tuxedodude**

**HERE WE GO...**

It was a cold snowy December afternoon at Azumanga High School. (That's what I'm gonna call their Alma Mater 'kay?) The girls were in their homeroom. Chiyo was looking out the window seeing the snow as her eyes twinkled. Sakaki couldn't help but blush seeing the little girl enjoying the white blanket forming outside.

Tomo was being her usual self, teasing Yomi about her weight, which of course earned her a big uppercut from Yomi.

Kagura just stared at Tomo. "She will never learn." she thought.

The classroom door slid open. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!" Osaka yelled. Out of all the girls Osaka seemed to be the one who enjoyed Christmas the most.

"Merry Christmas Osaka-san." responded Chiyo. Osaka just stared at everyone with the glassy eyed look she always gave with a small smile. But this time there was a different feeling coming from her.

"Osaka, you're creeping me out." Tomo finally said. Osaka just kept staring at them. "I have wonderful news...my parents are going out of town to attend a Christmas Party given by the company where my Daddy works and I'm gonna be all alone on Christmas Eve."

The others just stared at her. "Osaka-chan that is terrible news." Chiyo said.

"Yeah doesn't it bother you that you're gonna be all alone on Christmas Eve?" Kagura added.

"Not really, you see my Daddy said I could invite all my friends for a little get together at my house that night." Osaka answered.

Chiyo just stared at her. "But Osaka-chan, I already had planned to celebrate Christmas with my Mom and Dad, we're gonna spend the evening singing Christmas Carols."

This caused Sakaki to quickly stare at Chiyo and then she imagined how the evening would go.

**Sakaki's Thoughts...**

"Chiyo, let's sing some Christmas Carols." said the Large yellow cat. "Okay." Chiyo said with a smile.

_Here comes Santa Claus,  
Here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus Lane,  
Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer  
Are pulling on the reins.  
Bells are ringing, children singing,  
All is merry and bright.  
Hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight. _

_Here comes Santa Claus,  
Here comes Santa Claus,  
Right down Santa Claus Lane,  
He's got a bag that is filled with toys  
For the boys and girls again.  
Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
What a beautiful sight,  
Jump in bed, cover up your head,  
'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight._

**Back to Reality...**

Everyone just stared at Sakaki as she covered her face with her hands and was blushing and shaking.

"Anyway..." Kagura finally said. "It's nice that you invited us and all, but we each have our own families to celebrate Christmas with."

The Osakan girl just stared at all of them and asked a very simple question... "Don't you like me?"

Everyone was surprised by Osaka's question. "Of course we like you Osaka-chan." Chiyo said. Osaka then gave a big smile. "Then you'll come to my get together?"

Everyone just stared at each other. "I will go." Sakaki said which caused Osaka to jump up and down in happiness.

Osaka took out an envelope and gave it to Sakaki. "Here is your invitation." Sakaki took the envelope and then stared at everyone else. "I do not wish for Osaka-san to be alone."

"Well I guess I could stop by for a bit as well." Kagura said. Osaka then handed her an envelope as well.

"Hey all the numbnuts have got to stick together right." Tomo said as she grabbed Osaka's invitation from her.

"I'd better go to." Yomi said. "Just in case Tomo tries something...Tomo-like." She got her invitation from Osaka.

Chiyo smiled. "Okay Osaka-san, I'll go, I'm sure my parents would understand." This caused Osaka's eyes to twinkle as she handed Chiyo her invitation.

"Arigato" Osaka said as she bowed.

Outside the classroom, Kaorin was listening in. "Oh Sakaki-san, you are such a Noble person to think of others than yourself. Not letting Miss Osaka be by herself on Christmas Eve." she thought. She was still depressed that she was no longer in the same class as her beloved Sakaki-san. She also felt that she was drifting away from her former classmates. No matter what they seemed to do, it was always the six of them everywhere.

Back inside the classroom, Tomo pounded her fist on a desk. "Okay then..." she started, "are we gonna do a Secret Santa?"

Osaka looked confused. "But I don't think Santa keeps any secrets."

"No Osaka-chan, Tomo means if we are going to draw names to see who's going to give who a present." Chiyo told her.

"Oh yes, but I don't want to participate as I think this get together at my house will be my present to all of you."

Yomi scratched her head. "Wait, but then there will be only five of us, one of us wouldn't get a present."

"Yes you will, you see I still have one invitation left." She took out an envelope. "It's for Kaorin."

"Do you think she'll want to go." asked Kagura. Suddenly the classroom door slid open. "YES!!!!" Kaorin screamed as she quickly grabbed the invitation from Osaka's hand.

Everyone stared at her. Kaorin just blushed. "Uh, I mean it would be my honor to attend your Christmas function." she said as she bowed.

"Well then all that's left is to draw names." Yomi said.

Everyone except Osaka wrote their names on a strip of paper and placed it in a small box.

"I'll go first." Tomo quickly said as she took out a name.

"Well who did you get?" Kagura asked. Tomo just stared at the name with disappointment. "I...I...I GOT CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!" Sakaki was also disappointed, she was hoping that she would have drawn Chiyo's name.

"And what's wrong with drawing Chiyo's name?" asked an annoyed Yomi.

"Don't you get it, now I gotta buy something cute for her, what if someone I know sees me with something cute, I have a reputation to keep."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ONE TO BEGIN WITH!!!!" Yomi screamed.

Kagura drew the next name. "I got...KIMURA!!!!!!" everyone in the room got a pale look.

"How the heck did Kimura's name get in there?" Tomo demanded. Suddenly someone walked up behind Kagura. "Even though I was hoping my dear Kaorin would draw my name, I would be satisfied if you got me a gift, maybe some mistletoe."

Kaorin shook as Kimura said her name. But Kagura was shaking as well...in fury.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she yelled as she grabbed him and threw him out of the classroom.

Kagura grabbed another strip of paper from the box and slowly stared at it. "Kaorin."

Kaorin's heart sank, she was hoping that her Sakaki-san would have drawn her name. "She's probably gonna get me some handweights or something." she thought.

Sakaki decided to go next. She slowly pulled out the name. "Yomi." she said without emotion.

Chiyo drew next. "I got Kagura." she said with a smile.

"I hope she doesn't get me anything cute." thought Kagura

"Well that just leaves Tomo and Sakaki." Chiyo said.

Yomi just stared at the box. "Um Kaorin, why don't you choose next." she had a feeling that the next name that was going to be pulled out next was Tomo's and if she did get her, she knew how Tomo was going to get.

**Yomi's Thoughts...**

"Yomi, you should be honored that you got me..."

"Just make sure you don't get me something cheap..."

"Hey I heard their having a sale on ipods at the electronic store..."

**Back to Reality...**

"Yomi are you sure that you don't want to draw fir..." Kaorin started.

"JUST PICK A DAMN NAME!!!!!!" Yomi screamed as everyone stared at her.

Kaorin slowly got a piece of paper and slowly unfolded it. She stared at the name and just stood there with a blank look on her face.

"Well who'd you get?" asked Kagura.

"I...got... MISS SAKAKI!!!!!" she felt like she was walking on clouds.

Yomi turned pale. "Then that means..."

Tomo gave a wide smile.

"Yomi, you should be honored that you got me..."

"Just make sure you don't get me something cheap..."

"Hey I heard their having a sale on ipods at the electronic store..."

Yomi started pounding her head on her desk.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**That's the first part, I really ended up liking this series and I think I'm gonna write more about them in the future. Okay take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	2. Chiyo's Tale

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Chiyo's Tale**

Chiyo went into her room and sat on her bed. "What can I get her." she thought. At first she thought it would be easy to get Kagura a present. But the more she thought about it, the more difficult it got. "May I can get her some handweights." she shook her head. "She probably already has a set."

She turned to Mr. Tadakichi who was just lying down on the floor. "What do you think Mr. Tadakichi, do you think I could find a good gift for Kagura.?"

The dog just barked as if to say yes. Chiyo closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you." She got up headed for the door. "Well I'm off to look for something for Miss Kagura."

-------------------------------------------

The store was full of people buying Christmas gifts. Chiyo could barley walk around let alone look for a gift. "There must be a lot of Christmas parties going on tonight." she thought.

Chiyo walked up to the perfume counter. "Well maybe she could use a bottle of perfume."

**Chiyo's Thoughts...**

Chiyo, I'm on the swim team, this stuff is gonna wash off, this is a terrible present.

**Back to Reality...**

Chiyo just sighed. Then she noticed some earrings that looked like dolphins. "Oh yeah that may work, Miss Kagura swims like a dolphin... but I don't think I've ever seen her wearing jewelry." she started to think. "In fact now that I recall..."

**FLASHBACK... Last year **

Everyone was at the mall. Tomo was excited because she had decided to get her ears pierced. "Hey Kagura, why don'tcha come with me, that way we could do it together."

Kagura just shook her head. "No thanks, I just don't believe in wearing Jewelry or makeup or all that stuff, it makes you look to girly."

Tomo just stared at her with a blank look. "Hello, your a girl."

"Forget it Tomo. I'm not going." Tomo just scratched her head. "But what if someone ever gave you a pair of earrings someday."

"THEN I WOULD STICK IT IN THEIR EYES!!!!!!!"

**FLASHBACK ENDED VERY QUICKLY...**

"No." Chiyo said as she quickly placed the earrings back.

---------------------------------------------

Time had passed and Chiyo could still not find a suitable gift for Kagura. "I'm sooooo tired." she thought. "I guess I'll go home and sleep on it, the party isn't until tomorrow anyway."

Chiyo waited at the bus stop and gave such a big yawn that it would've made Tomo proud. A bus drove up and the half asleep Chiyo got on it. She went to a seat and fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------

More time passed as the bus finally came to a stop. Chiyo was still in her seat sleeping away. "We're Here." The bus driver said. Everyone started to get off the bus.

The driver noticed Chiyo asleep and walked up to her. "Little girl...little girl?" he shook her.

Chiyo woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Did I miss my stop." The driver smiled. "Nope we've reached our destination." Chiyo just kept rubbing her eyes as she got up and left the bus.

Still half asleep she sat down at a nearby bench. She lightly started to slap her face so she could wake up. Everything started to come into focus "Wait a minute, nothing here looks familiar." It was then that she noticed a sign. "Welcome To...OSAKA?!"

She quickly looked at the bus. "That's not a city bus, oh no I accidentally got on a charter bus." She quickly got up and headed for the bus, but it took off before she could reach it.

She sighed as she saw the bus drive away. "I guess I'll just call home so they can..." She looked around for her bag but couldn't find it. "Great I must have left it on the bus, my cell was in it as well as all my money."

------------------------------------------

Chiyo noticed a policeman nearby. "LUCKY!!!!" she thought as she quickly ran to him. "Officer I need your help, I accidentally got a charter bus in Tokyo and it bought me all the way here but before I could reach the driver to tell him he drove off." Tears started to form in her eyes. "And to make things worse I left my bag in the bus, and it had my cell phone and money in it."

The officer just stared at her. "Aren't ya a little 'darlin." The officer patted her on the head. Chiyo was confused. "Are you not going to help me?"

The Officer just smiled. "Why sure I will, just as soon as I'm on duty."

"Excuse me?" said a bewildered Chiyo.

"I never do any police work when I'm not on duty." he answered.

"Fine." Chiyo said as she sighed. "When do you get back on duty."

"Tomorrow, I just got off duty five minutes ago." Chiyo just stared at him with button eyes. "Boy ya are a cute one." the officer said.

"Just shut up and tell me where the police station is." demanded Chiyo.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey there little 'darlin, what can I do yer fer." said the Sergeant on the desk.

Chiyo just sighed once again. "My name is Chiyo Mihama and I'm from Tokyo, I accidentally got on a charter bus and ended up here."

The Sergeant just stared at her. "Well what da ya know...we got another one.."

"Another one?" Chiyo asked confusingly.

"Yeah ya see, every year we get people from Tokyo who get so exausted Christmas shopping they always get on the wrong bus and end up here." he replied.

"Oh I see." Chiyo said a little embarrassed.

"But don't cha worry, we always have a special van to take ya all back to Tokyo."

Chiyo got a big smile on her face. At least shill be able to get to Osaka's party after all.

"Yes indeed." the Sergeant continued. "We'll just put you in a motel and send ya back on Friday."

Chiyo froze. "Friday?...That's two days from now." The Sergeant just patted her on the head. "Well sorry little 'darling, but todays van left for the day and wont be back until Friday, due to the fact the driver was invited to a Christmas Party at her sisters house tomorrow."

"Can I borrow a phone." Chiyo asked. "Sorry but all the phone lines are down, seems someone decided to use one of the phone poles for firewood thinking it was a tree."

"Cell phone then?" she asked. "Nope, it won't work, for some reason the cell phones don't seem to work this time of year." Chiyo gave up. "Fine just get me to the hotel." Chiyo became real sad, she was going to miss Osaka's Party.

--------------------------------------------

As she left the station to wait for the taxi to take her to the motel Chiyo noticed a little store next door. She looked in the window and saw it... a beautiful mountain bike. She always knew that Kagura wanted one. "It's just a shame I don't have any money to buy it." She went into the store and saw that it was packed with customers.

"Wow, this is too much people even for Christmas Shopping." She thought. "She walked over to the mountain bike and just stared at it. "Wow Miss Kaugura, you would really like this bike." Chiyo figured that whenever she got back to Tokyo she would tell her about it. Chiyo put her hand in her pocket and found some yen. "I guess I forgot about this." She counted it. "Well I guess it's enough to buy a cup of hot chocolate." She went to a counter a poured herself a cup of chocolate and made her way to the counter. The line was amazing. "Well I guess I guess that's the story of my day." she thought.

Chiyo's turn finally came up. The cashier charged her for the chocolate and Chiyo paid for it. Suddenly there was a huge siren and balloons and streams were flying all over the place. "Wh..what's going on." Asked a terrified Chiyo.

The cashier just smiled. "CONGRADUALTIONS!!!!!" she yelled. "You are out 10,000,000th customer." Chiyo was excited. "Well do I win something." The manager of the store walked of. "Yes, first of all you win a 2,000,000 yen (over $17,000 dollars). Plus any item you want in the entire store.

Chiyo starting to jump up and down like a little girl, of course she is a little girl to begin with.

Chiyo bought a ticket for a bus back to Tokyo as Kagura's new bike was loaded she realized one thing...

"This is the best goof up I ever made..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Up next...Sakaki's Tale**

**Hope you enjoyed it, well until the take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


	3. Sakaki's Tale

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Sakaki's Tale**

Sakaki came out of the arcade. She was holding a bunch necoconeco plushes. At first she wanted to give Yomi one of them as her present, but she didn't know if Yomi liked plush things. "If only I had gotten Miss Chiyo's name. As she kept walking she noticed a bookstore. "Maybe I can find something for her in there."

--------------------------------------

Sakaki started looking around when she noticed two girls arguing. "But why do you want to waste your money on the mind shriveling junk when you can buy something to enhance it." Sakaki recognized them right away as Miruchi and Yuka, Chiyo's former grade school classmates.

"Forget it Yuka, I'm buying this manga and that's that." said Miruchi. Yuka just sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if you head down the wrong path in life. Sakaki walked up to them. Um, hello.

Miruchi and Yuka just stared at the tall girl. "Hey you're Sakaki, Chiyo's friend right?" Miruchi asked. "Mmm." Sakaki answered with a small nod.

"So what are you up to?" asked Yuka with a small smile.

"I'm looking for a present for a friend of mine." answered Sakaki.

"Is it Chiyo-chan?" asked a gleefully Miruchi.

""No, I'm looking for a present for Miss Yomi." Sakaki said as she sighed. "There is a get together tomorrow at Miss Osaka's house and we're having a secret Santa to see who we would give a present to who...I got Miss Yomi and Chiyo got Miss Kagura."

"You mean you each know who's going to give to who?" asked Yuka.

Sakaki just nodded her head." Yuka just gave a sweet but innocent smile. "But in a secret Santa, you're not supposed to reveal to the others who you're going to give to, until the gifts are handed out." Sakaki just blushed as she realized that an error was made.

Miruchi just place her hand on Yuka's shoulder. "Hey Yuka-chan, just cut them some slack, there high school students, the always lose their memory as they get older." Yuka quickly shoved Miruchi's hand away. "Don't say things like that, besides, Chiyo-chan is in their class and she's our age."

"Ah, but you forget the pressures of high school, Chiyo-chan's brain must be starting to have an effect of stress from all that high school work."

Sakaki just stared at them with a confused look, the way they looked as well as the way they were acting seemed familiar. "Of course." She thought as she gave a small smile. "But they each act as the opposite of their counterpart."

-------------------------------------------------

Sakaki decided to continue to look around the bookstore as Miruchi and Yuka had decided to tag along to help. "Maybe a book about dieting." Miruchi said. "Chiyo-chan is always saying that Miss Yomi is always worrying about how fat she is." Yuka gave the other girl a small jab in the ribs. "Miruchi that's not a very nice thing to say, besides Chiyo-chan didn't quite say it like that, she just said the Miss Yomi was always concerned about her weight."

"Then how about a book about singing lessons, Chiyo-chan said that her singing was bad enough to wake the dead." Sakaki just stared at the small black haired girl. There was no way Chiyo would ever say anything like that about anyone. She turned to Yuka to find out what Chiyo really said.

Yuka looked into Sakaki's eyes and she knew she was waiting for an answer. "Actually...she really did say that." She looked at the ground and blushed in embarrassment. Sakaki just sighed. "Maybe I'll just go look in another store."

"Well go with you." Miruchi said. "We we're getting bored here anyway."

------------------------------------------------------

They left the store and they noticed that it had started to get dark, it was colder as well as the snow kept falling. They we're about to walk off when something caught the corner of Sakaki's eyes.

A car was coming down the road, speeding and swerving. It was heading towards them. "LOOK OUT!!!!" Sakaki screamed as she grabbed the two girls and jump out of the way. The car slammed into a pole.

Sakaki slowly started to get up. "Is everyone okay?" Yuka stood up. "I'm fine." Unfortunately Miruchi wasn't as lucky.

"OWWWWWW MY LEG HURTS!!!!!!" she screamed as tears were rushing down her cheeks. "MIRUCHI-CHAN!!!!" Yuka screamed as she quickly knelt down beside her injured friend.

Sakaki studied her leg. "This is not good, I think it may be broken and it seems to be swelling up fast." The bookstore owner quickly came outside. "What happened?" she asked.

"Quick, call an ambulance." Sakaki told her. Suddenly a man got out of the crashed car and started to walk in a daze, he was obviously drunk. "Make that two ambulances." Sakaki added.

"Look whhhat you (hic) did ta my caaarr." Sakaki slowly started to walk towards him. "Bastard." she thought. How could anyone drink and drive.

"You..youse gonna pey fer thee dami..(hic) damigees ta mai caaar." Sakaki was full of rage when she finally reached him. "Yoooou biitchh whatca goon..(hic) goona doo." the driver said. Sakaki then proceeded to punch him so hard that she knocked him out.

"WOAH!!!" Yuka yelled as she stood there shocked at what she had just seen. According to Chiyo, Sakaki was mostly a quiet person showing no emotion. Yet she had just seen the tall girl knock that guy's lights out.

------------------------------------------------

Time passed, Miruchi was loaded into an ambulance and Yuka also got on to comfort her friend on the way to the hospital. The police had also arrived and arrested the driver.

Sakaki was reassuring to them that everything was going to be okay when an officer walked up to her. "Miss Sakaki if I may have a word with you." Sakaki just stared at him. "Of Course."

The ambulance drove away as the officer and Sakaki walked over to the sidewalk. "You know, I've been tempted to knock the block off every drunk driver in the city, but it's against the law." Sakaki just stared at the ground. "I'm sorry."

The officer just sighed. "The driver has decided to press charges against you for assault so I have no choice, I gotta take you in." Sakaki just stared at the officer. "I understand." she answered as she held out her arms as the officer place handcuffs on her.

---------------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY...**

Sakaki was wearing a prisoner uniform. Even though she was in jail, all the officers in the station treated Sakaki like the hero she was. They had bought her breakfast, and they even asked her what her favorite dish was so they could bring it to her for lunch. The only thing she regretted the most is that she was probably going to miss Osaka's get together.

The officer from yesterday walked in. "You have a visitor." he said with a smile. Yuka came into the room with an innocent smile. "Hello Miss Sakaki."

"Yuka?" Sakaki walked up to the cell door. "How's Miruchi."

"She has a broken leg, but it's going to heal completely... Her parents wanted me to tell you that they are very grateful to you." Tears started to form in her eyes. "Thank you Miss Sakaki, you saved both out lives." Sakaki's eyes were also filling up with tears. "I'm sorry you had to see what I did to that driver yesterday."

"Are you kidding, he totally deserved it." Yuka responded." Sakaki gave her a firm look. "But it was the wrong thing to do." Yuka just blushed in embarrassment. "Of course."

"You go in front of the judge in a few hours, are you up for it." the officer asked.

Sakaki just stared at him. "Mmm" she said as she nodded.

"Same ol Miss Sakaki." Yuka thought.

-------------------------------------------------------

The courtroom was full of people the bookstore owner, the arresting officer, Yuka and her parents had stooped by to show their support. The only people missing were her classmates, she made Yuka and Miruchi promise not to tell them anything, she didn't want then to see her like this.

"ALL RISE!!!" the bailiff yelled as everyone stood up as the judge walked into the courtroom. "You may be seated." she said then turned to the bailiff. What's our next case?

"Tomozawa Shu vs. Yuri Sakaki" the Bailiff responded.

The judge read the report and sighed. "Okay then. Opening statements." the lawyer, Kazunori Mori, who represented Tomozawa as the driver was now known as, stood up. "Your honor I am here today to see that justice is done today for my client here." Everyone in the courtroom cringed at the lawyer's remark.

"Miss Sakaki did willfully and knowingly proceeded to attack my client here for no reason what so ever. And It would be in the best interest of the community that she be put away for a long time so that she can never assault anyone ever again." he sat down.

The judge turned to Sakaki's lawyer, Makoto Mikami. "Opening statement council." Mikami stood up. "Your honor if my client is found guilty of assault it would be a great injustice, Mr Tomozawa was the one who is a danger to the community not Miss Sakaki."

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR..." Mori quickly interrupted. "My client is not the one on trial."

Mikami turned to face him. "But he soon will be for drunk driving wont he?" she smirked.

"You're honor." Mori protested.

The judge just sighed "I'll sustain the objection, Miss Mikami please stick to this case."

"Yes your honor." Mikami answered. "As I was saying, Miss Sakaki should not be put away for something that anyone of us could have done...that is all." she sat down.

"Very well then." the judge said. "Mr. Mori, call your first witness."

Mori just scratched his head. "Um, you see your honor..."

"What is it Mr. Mori?" the judge demanded.

"We have none." he answered. "Excuse me?" the judge asked.

"We don't have any witnesses." he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Wait let me get this straight, you come into my courtroom with assault charges and you're telling me that you don't HAVE A SINGLE WITNESS?!!!!"

"Um, that's the bottom line." he answered as Tomozawa quickly turned to him. "What's the deal here Mori you told me you were going to get some witnesses?" he wispered. Mori nervously looked at his client. "I tried, but everyone in the area claim that they didn't see anything." he wispered back. Mori looked at him angrily. "What are you talking about, the bookstore owner, the people who were standing around, the two little girls."

"They all claim they didn't see her punch you, in fact they're all saying you were passed out from being drunk."

"Mr. Mori, if you could join us today in this lifetime." the judge said in an annoyed tone.

Sakaki turned to Mikami, "What's happening?" she asked. Mikami just smiled. "I think you're about to get your 'GET OUT OF JAIL FREE' card.

Mori just stood up. "No...witnesses...you're honor." he sat back down and slumped in his chair.

"Well then." the judge started. "I guess if there are no witnesses in this case then I guess we don't even have a case to begin with." she picked up her gavel. "CASE DISMISSED!!!!" Everyone in the courtroom cheered.

"Bailiff what's are next case." the judge asked. "The bailiff read the folder and gave an wicked smile. "The City Of Tokyo vs Tomozawa Shu, charge...driving under the influence."

Tomozawa quickly stood up. "HEY I THOUGHT THAT CASE WASN'T UNTIL NEXT WEEK!!!!!!" Mikami just turned to him. "I guess it got moved up." she turned around. "Miss Sakaki, I think you need to stay and be a witness right?" Sakaki gave a small and wicked smile. "Of course."

---------------------------------------------

Some time later Sakaki, Mikami, Yuka, and her parents were leaving the courtroom. "Miss Sakaki," Yuka started "We're going to go out for dinner to celebrate your victory, anywhere you want." Sakaki just smiled. "I wish I could but I need to get to Osaka's house, I'm real late now as it is." she ran off. "OKAY BYE MISS SAKAKI SAY HI TO CHIYO-CHAN AND MAKE SURE TO TELL HER ABOUT MIRUCHI-CHAN!!!!!" Sakaki just turned and waved as she kept running.

---------------------------------------------

Sakaki continued running towards Osaka's house when she realized that she still hadn't gotten a present for Yomi yet. She quickly ran into the first store she saw and quickly looked around. She saw a small Necoconeco, each one of the cats was wearing glasses and the Large cat was holding a book. "Perfect." Sakaki said as she bought it and quickly left the store and continued towards Osaka's house. "I hope they understand why I'm late." she thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UP NEXT... Yomi and Tomo's Tale.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, okay then take care.**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	4. Yomi & Tomo's Tale

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Yomi and Tomo's Tale **

**(note, this chapter starts off on the day before Osaka's get together)**

Yomi was window shopping for a present for Tomo. "Damn, no matter what I buy her, she's just going to say something negative about it." She kept looking as she was seriously thinking about that ipod Tomo talked about.

As she kept staring at the window, a bus that said "OSAKA" on front passed behind her, Yomi didn't notice that among the passengers on the bus was a sound asleep Chiyo. "WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA GET HER?!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Some time later Yomi was passing in front of a restaurant. There was a sign that said KARAOKE NIGHT on it. Yomi smiled. "At least this night won't be a total loss."

She went inside and signed her name on a list of people who wanted to brave the stage and give a performance. Suddenly she noticed one of the names. "It can't be." The music started up and the wildcat ran up to the stage. "HEY Y'ALL THE NAME'S TOMO TAKINO AND I'M GONNA ROCK YOUR WORLD!!!!!!!"

_tanoshikerya Don-Don oikakete_

_ureshikerya Ban-Ban dakitsuite_

_kiite yo kiite yo_

_kikanakya batten suru zo_

_tarinai na motto asobou yo_

_urusai na datte kimechatta_

_mite no toori da mite no toori da_

_donna mondai mite no toori yo_

_dare ni mo makerarenai_

"She would be here." thought Yomi

_poi poi PEACE se-no BANZAI!_

_saikin MURI shiteru?_

_So, PEACE ya na koto wa_

_poi poi shichae_

_mondai nai!_

_kyou mo mata kitto ii hi da yo_

_So, PEACE sunao daro?_

_watashi no PORISHII_

_"komattara poi tto ne"_

_kanashikerya Pyon-Pyon nigedashite_

_sabishikerya ranran kakeorite_

_iranai iranai_

_sonna no batten dasou_

_ima made no RUURU wasurenbo_

_okashii na yappa machigaeta?_

_nan da yo dou shita nan da yo dou shita _

_imi wa nai kedo nan da ka nan da yo_

_dare ni mo maketakunai_

Everyone in the restaurant cheered.

_poi poi PEACE sou da BANZAI!_

_zutto GAMAN shiteru?_

_So, PEACE DASSHU shite_

_kattara waraou_

_mondai nai!_

_sugu minna kitto narechau desho_

_So, PEACE yukai daro?_

_itazura ENAJII_

_"mayottara sakutto ne"_

_dare ni mo makerarenai_

_poi poi PEACE se-no BANZAI!_

_saikin MURI shiteru?_

_So, PEACE ya na koto wa_

_poi poi shichae_

_mondai nai!_

_kyou mo mata kitto ii hi da yo_

_So, PEACE sunao daro?_

_watashi no PORISHII_

_"komattara poi tto ne_

Everyone gave Tomo a standing O!!!!! "PEACE I'M OUT!!!!!!" yelled Tomo as she noticed Yomi standing among the crowd.

"Hey Yomi, you heard me singing and you came to check it out huh?" Yomi just stared at her. "If they liked her, then they should really enjoy my singing." she thought.

Yomi headed for the stage. "Um what are you doing?" asked Tomo. "What do you think?" answered a very annoyed Yomi. "I am going to perform."

Tomo's eyes grew wide. "Oh dear God no." she said softly. Tomo quickly made for the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tomo was just standing outside waiting for the inevitable...

"Hello my name is Miss Koyomi Mizuhara and I would like to perform a little number for you..."

"Here it comes." Tomo just closed her eyes and covered her ears.

_**AmEEEE agaRIIII SORAAAA kaRAAAA YuuyAkEEEE iRO ga NOzukeBAAAAA naTSUkashIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!**_

Suddenly people started to rush out of the restaurant. Some crying, some begging for mercy, and one person could be heard saying that the horrific sound was bad enough to wake the dead.

A few moments later the doors swung open and Yomi came flying out and landed on the ground. "AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU IN HERE EVER AGAIN!!!!!" said the very angry owner from inside.

"Real Smooth Yomi" snickered Tomo." Yomi then proceeded to give her an uppercut.

--------------------------------------------------

"Why do you always insist on singing?" asked Tomo "You know you suck at it." Yomi's glasses shined. "As I always said I sing from the heart" she answered.

"Well if you ask me, I think you need a heart transplant." Tomo responded. Yomi just sighed. "By the way." Tomo continued. "Did ya get me my present yet."

"Geez, don't be so anxious will you." Yomi told her. Tomo stared at her. "You didn't buy me anything yet did you." Yomi just gave a sweatdrop. "This is PERFECT!!!!" Let's go shop for my present together, I'll help you pick the perfect gift for me."

"Hold it a second Tomo, I'm the one who's supposed to pick the present for you, and besides, have you bought Chiyo her present yet?"

"Of course." Tomo beamed proudly. "Let me guess." Yomi answered. "You got her a fighting game or no wait, maybe a Gundam model kit right?"

"I got her a dress." Tomo answered.

Yomi just stood there with her mouth wide open. "What?" she asked in a shocked tone.

"I got Chiyo a pink dress, I managed to get her dress size from Osaka."

Yomi just stared at the wildcat. There she was probably the most annoying obnoxious person she's ever known, and she just told her that she bought a small pink dress.

"Wow Tomo, what can I say, you...surprise me." Yomi told her. "What made you think of getting her a dress."

"I don't know, I just remembered Chiyo once said she wanted a small pink dress to wear on Christmas so I thought, what the hell." Tomo stopped for a second. "Wait, are you saying that I can't but a dress?"

"Well the other day you said you didn't want to buy anything cute for fear of someone seeing you." Yomi just thought for a minute. "By the way what happened with that, I mean about being nervous about buying something cute."

"Come on Yomi, It's Chiyo, I gotta suck it up when it comes to things like that."

Yomi just kept staring at her. Deep down it seemed Tomo was a very caring person. "Maybe I really will get her that ipod." she thought.

"Besides." she continued. "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with buying anything else cute for the rest of the year huh?" Yomi just sighed. "Now that's the Tomo I know." Yomi was about to walk across the street when an ambulance quickly approached. "HEY WATCH OUT YOMI!!!!!" Tomo grabbed her and pulled her back, just missing the ambulance.

"You gotta watch where you were going what were you thinking." Yomi was embarrassed about her rare showing of recklessness. "I guess my mind was wandering."

"Hey leave the airhead situations to Osaka okay." Tomo said as she smiled. Yomi just shook her head as she gave a small smile. "Okay."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey check this out." Tomo said as they turned to face a store window full of sporting goods. A police car passed behind them, Sakaki was in the backseat, handcuffed. Of course Yomi and Tomo didn't notice. "Wow look at that pair of hiking boots." Yomi just stared at them. "What about them?"

"I'd bet they would go great with my camouflage jeans." Tomo said as she smiled.

Yomi made a face. "Ugh, those things, why did you even get those tacky jeans." Tomo just stared at her. "Hey I like those jeans, besides I never say anything about your outfits."

"YES YOU DO, YOU'RE ALWAYS SAYING THAT THEY LOOK TOO TIGHT ON ME!!!!!" Yomi screamed.

"Details, details." Tomo answered when she noticed something. "Oh my God look." Tomo pointed behind Yomi. Yomi turned around and saw a car plowed into a telephone pole. There was a group of people being interviewed by police.

"So you didn't see her punch him?" the officer asked a young man. "No I didn't, if you ask me the guy passed out from all that drinking." The officer sighed as he knew the young man was lying. "Okay thank you." And he walked off.

The officer turned to Tomo and Yomi. "So what about you two, did you see anything?"

Yomi seemed confused. "Actually we just got here."

"Yeah, what the heck happened here?" demanded Tomo. The officer scratched his head. A drunk driver almost hit three girls, luckily the oldest girl managed to get everyone out of the way, but one of the two younger girl got injured."

Tomo clenched her fist. "That bastard, why the hell would he be drinking and driving, if I were here earlier I would've knocked that guy to the other side of the universe."

"Actually, the oldest girl did just that, that's why we had to arrest her."

Yomi just shook her head. "That seems pretty unfair." The officer gave yet another sigh. "I know but we had no choice, the driver is pressing charges." Tomo and Yomi just looked at each other. "Who's the girl?" Yomi asked.

"Sorry, I can get any info, unless you know her?" the officer replied.

"Well what did she look like?" Tomo asked. "She's a tall girl with long black hair." the officer responded

"Do you think...?" Yomi asked Tomo. Tomo just scratched her head. "No way" she said as she smiled. "She's not the type."

Yomi turned to the officer. "Sorry officer I guess there's nothing more to talk about."

Tomo looked around. "So is she gonna go to prison...the girl I mean."

The officer just smiled. "I really wouldn't worry about, everyone here is saying they didn't see a thing. I know they're lying to protect her, but hey I already did my job." he walked off.

"So you really think it wasn't Sakaki." Yomi asked Tomo.

"I already told ya,. She's not the type." Tomi answered.

----------------------------------------------

**THE NEXT DAY**

Yomi was approaching a superstore, she finally caved in and decided to get Tomo that ipod. As she was approaching the entrance. someone in a catsuit ran by her, it appeared to be holding a briefcase. "That was weird." Thought Yomi.

A group of guys that appeared to be thugs rushed up to her. "Did ya see someone in a catsuit rush by here?" one of them asked.

"Uh yeah, it went that way." she pointed down the sidewalk. "Thanks." the large thug said. he turned to the others. "Come on we can't let it get away." they ran off. "That was even weirder." she thought.

After she had gone in Chihiro ran up and stopped in front of the store gasping for breath. "How does she get into these situations." she thought for a second before she started to run off again in the direction of where the catsuit person and the thugs were heading. (we'll leave this for another chapter 'kay) :)

-----------------------------------------------

Yomi knew that the electronics section was on the third floor so she headed for the elevator. As the doors opened someone approached from behind her. "Hi Tomo." she sighed without even turning around.

"Hey Yomi, whatcha doing here, oh wait you're gonna buy me my present right?" she gave a wicked smile. "I guess I'll tag along and keep you company." Yomi just sighed. "Tomo I would really feel it would be better if I go alone, if you're there when I buy you the present it would be ruin the surprise."

"What surprise, I'm gonna no what it is when I open it anyway." Tomo said.

Yomi gave up. "Fine have it your way." Yomi angrily went into the elevator. "I should get something cute just for ruining the shopping experience."

The door closed, for some strange reason, they were the only two in the elevator. "Must be bad karma." Yomi thought. Suddenly the elevator stopped moving. Yomi tried pushing the buttons but nothing happened. "Are we stuck?" Tomo asked.

"Looks that way." Yomi answered. She turned to look at Tomo, it looked like she was freezing up. "Tomo?"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE, OH IT'S NOT FAIR I HAVEN'T EVEN LIVED A LONG LIFE!!!!!!!!"

"Tomo get a hold of yourself, we're stuck in an elevator, that's all." Yomi said as she grabbed and shook Tomo to try and calm her down."

"T...the walls are closing in...I can feel the air being used up." Tomo said in horror.

"That's it." Yomi said and gave her an uppercut.

Tomo slowly stood up. "Thanks Yomi, I needed that." she said with a grateful smile. "Anytime." Yomi sad sarcastically.

Tomo looked around. "So do you think anyone will notice us here." she asked. "Don't be ridiculous, of course someone is gonna notice, we'll be out of here in no time."

--------------------------------------------

**SIX HOURS LATER...**

"How can nobody noticed a broken elevator?" Yomi said fuming. It was bad enough that no one noticed that the elevator wasn't working, but for the emergency phone to be out of service was even more annoying.

Tomo looked at her watch. "Osaka's party starts in a couple of hours." she was sitting down against the wall.

"STOP TELLING ME HOW MUCH TIME IS LEFT FOR OSAKA'S PARTY WILL YOU!!!!" Now it was Yomi who was losing it.

"Hey take it easy Yomi." Tomo told her.

"Take it easy?...TAKE IT EASY!!!!!!! We've been in this damn elevator for over six hours and nobody has even come buy to check it out, so if I want to scream my head off...I'M GONNA SCREAM MY DAMN HEAD OFF!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly the elevator started to move. "FINALLY!!" Yomi yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened and outside of the elevator was a man wearing a maintenance uniform. He seemed confused when he saw the two girls. "What are you doing in there?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ARE WE DOING IN THERE!!!!!" Yomi was already past angry, she was fuming. "DIDN'T YOU NOTICE THAT THE ELEVATOR WASN'T WORKING!!!!!!!" Tomo just stepped back a little.

"Of course we knew they were not working, we had put an out of order sign on each floor since this morning."

"WELL THERE WASN'T ONE WHEN WE GOT ON!!!!!!!!" Yomi was full of enormous rage.

Tomo grabbed Yomi's shoulders. "Down Yomi, down girl." Tomo turned to the maintenance man. "You know we really didn't see any sign." The maintenance man scratched his head. "That's strange." he thought for a minute. "Oh yeah now I remember someone had taken it off so I went to go get another one, you must have gotten on it while I was getting it."

Yomi just gave a huge sigh. "Then that would explain why no one noticed." she said.

"Sorry about that, this elevator has been acting up, even the emergency phone won't work."

Yomi started to blush. "I'm sorry about my outburst just now, this isn't normally like me."

"Wanna bet?" Tomo said with a smirk which caused Yomi to give her yet another uppercut.

-----------------------------------------------------

Outside the store Yomi and Tomo rushed out of the store. Yomi managed to buy Tomo her ipod and somehow she had done it without Tomo noticing.

"We gotta hurry if we're going to make Osaka's get together." Yomi said.

"I'll meet you there, I gotta go home and get Chiyo's present." she ran off in the opposite direction.

As Yomi kept running, she noticed someone in front of her. "Sakaki?" she asked.

Sakaki quickly turned around and saw Yomi. "Are you running late too?"

Yomi just blushed. "Yeah, somehow Tomo and I got stuck in an elevator for six hours." Sakaki just gave her a strange look. "I see."

"So Sakaki, why are you running late." Yomi asked.

"I got arrested for assaulting a drunk driver." she said calmly.

"Oh." Yomi said before she realized what she said. "YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOU?!!!!!"

"We have to hurry or we'll be late." Sakaki said and with that they continued on their way to Osaka's house.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UP NEXT...**

**Kaorin's Tale**

**Sorry if this chapter seems to be to long, but I really got into it. Okay then take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	5. Kaorin's Tale

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Kaorin's Tale **

**(note, this chapter starts off on the day of Osaka's get together)**

Kaorin was thrilled, she was sure she had gotten the perfect present for her dear Sakaki-san. "Maybe she'll finally even start to notice me." she thought as she blushed.

She kept walking down the sidewalk in a daze that she didn't notice Chihiro when she suddenly came around a corner. Kaorin bumped into her which caused her to drop the bag she was holding. "OH NO!!!!!" The bag hit the ground hard and a huge crash was heard. "MISS SAKAKI-SAN'S PRESENT!!!!!" Chihiro stared at Kaorin as she quickly picked up the bag. "Kaorin?"

Kaorin looked inside the bag and took out a small box. She opened it and tears started to come out of her eyes. Inside the box was a cracked snowglobe with a small necoconeco inside of it. "It's smashed."

Chihiro tried to comfort her friend. "Kaorin, I'm so sorry. Come on let's go get another one." Kaorin just kept staring at the broken snowglobe. "There isn't anymore..." she said as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. "...this was the last one in the store."

Chihiro felt guilty. "Don't give up Kaorin, I'm sure we can find another one somewhere in Tokyo." Kaorin stared at her best friend. At first she was angry about what had happened, but she knew better, they've been friends forever and she knew that Chihiro would never do anything to hurt her feelings.

"Right." Kaorin finally said as she gave a small smile.

----------------------------------------------------

They went from store to store looking for another necoconeco snowglobe, but they couldn't find any. Kaorin was about to give up hope when she heard something. "Do you hear that?"

Chihiro stopped to listen. "Hear what?" Kaorin moved her head around. "I hear...music...Christmas music."

Chihiro could also hear some music. "But where is it coming from?" she asked.

------------------------------------------------------

The two friends followed the sound of the music until they came to an old looking building. On the yard was a huge sign that said. "KOBAYASHI ORPHANAGE"

Kaorin was moved by the rendition of 'Silent Night' that was coming from inside. "That is so beautiful." Chihiro was also moved. "Yes it is." She turned to Kaorin. "Well we'd better keep going if we want to find that snowglobe."

"In a second I want to hear the rest of it." Kaorin felt warm inside. Chihiro was surprised. Did Kaorin just put looking for a gift for Sakaki on hold. "She must be getting sick." she thought.

Kaorin started to head towards the front of the building. "Kaorin, what are you doing?" Chihiro asked nervously. "I just want to see the kids sing." Kaorin responded as she kept going towards the front door. "This isn't going to end up good." Chihiro thought as she ran after her friend.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Chihiro stood next the door as the children inside started singing 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer' "That is soooooo cute." Kaorin said.

Chihiro had to admit hearing those Children sing was heartwarming. "Okay Kaorin, we still need to find that snowglobe."

Kaorin nodded her head. "You're right, Osaka's get together is in a few hours and I need to find Miss Sakaki her gift." They were about to leave when the door opened.

"I thought I heard someone outside." It was an elderly woman, she was wearing a small pair of glasses and her grey hair was made into a bun.

"We're sorry we didn't mean to intrude." Kaorin said as she and Chihiro bowed.

The elderly woman just smiled. "It's okay, it's been a while since we've had some visitors." She opened the door fully. "Why don't you come in out of the cold, we have some hot chocolate if you like."

"Okay." Kaorin said. She and Chihiro went inside.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaorin and Chihiro were surprised but the appearance of the orphanage. The paint was peeling on the walls, the floor seemed uneven, the windows were all cracked. "Why is this place so run down." Kaorin thought.

As they approached the living room they were greeted by seven girls. "Are these all the children that live here." Chihiro asked.

The elderly woman sighed. "I'm afraid so, but soon they will also be gone as well. This place is closing down soon."

Kaorin was surprised. "Why?"

"Oh where are my manners My name is Usagi Takumi, but everyone here calls me Gram Gram." Gram Gram said trying to change the subject.

"Nice to meet you Gram Gram, My name is Kaorin Aida and this is my friend Chihiro Inoue."

"Nice to meet you two." Gram Gram said with a smile.

"Now Miss Gram Gram...why is this place closing down?" Kaorin asked once again.

Gram Gram sighed. "It's that this land used to be the property of Shinji Kobayashi, he was a kind hearted man started this Orphanage over 30 years ago." tears started to form in his eyes. "But he recently passed away a few and his son Kazu has inherited the property and he's decided to tear down this building and build a business building."

"That's horrible." Chihiro said.

"He's already had most of the children who were here transferred to other orphanages...it's sad really most of the children here really cared for each other."

Kaorin seemed confused. "I don't get it if Mr. Kobayashi cared so much for these kids, why didn't he just left the property to you." she asked

Gram Gram just smiled. "I suppose he thought his son would have done the right thing and kept this place open, but as you can see, he really let this place get run down." she sighed. "All Kazu cares about is making money."

Kaorin turned back to the seven remaining girls. "Hello, my name is Kaorin, what are your names."

a cute little girl who looked about three and had pigtails walked up. "My name is Chiya and people say I'm real smart." Chiya ran over two another girl who had long black hair. "And this here is my best friend Kyoto. I really don't remember her real name, but since she originally came from Kyoto that's what we call her."

Kyoto walked up to her. "Did you know worker bees are actually female?" She asked Kaorin just shook her head. "Um no."

"Well they are, and they only seem to live for a few weeks, I don't think that's very fair." Kaorin couldn't help but to see the similarities in the two girls.

Kaorin started to see the similarities in the other girls as well. "Okay then." She turned to two other girls, one of them had long brown hair and wore glasses, while the other one had short brown hair. "And what are your names?"

"The name's Tami." The girl with short brown hair. "And the pudgy one here Is Yomo."

"I AM NOT PUDGEY!!!!" screamed Yomo. "Then why are you always trying all those diets." Yomo then proceeded to give Tami an uppercut.

"Amazing huh?" Kaorin asked Chihiro. "Yeah." Chihiro answered as she sweatdropped.

The turned to two other girls. One with shot but messed brown hair, and a one who seemed to be taller than the other girls but with long black hair.

"Hey my name's Kogora and this here is Suzuki." Kaorin noticed that Suzuki was staring out the window.

"Don't mind her." Kogora said she doesn't really say much all she does is stare out the window.

Kaorin noticed the final girl in the corner of the room. She was amazed by her appearance. The little girls hairstyle was exactly like her own. She walked up to her. "Hello and what's your name?"

"K..Korin." she answered shyly. "My name is Kaorin." But she noticed that all Korin was doing was staring at Suzuki. "Isn't she the coolest." She said as she stared at Suzuki.

Kaorin turned to see Suzuki. "She has a crush on her." she thought. "So you like her huh?"

Korin just blushed. "Well um, you see."

"So have you talked to her?" Kaorin asked. Korin blushed even more. "I try, but everytime I get near her...I freeze up."

Kaorin just sighed. "I can relate to that." she said as she sweatdropped. Kaorin once again stared at all the girls. "Like looking into a mirror."

---------------------------------------------

Chihiro and Kaorin went back to Gram Gram "I noticed you don't even have a Christmas Tree." Chihiro told her. "We couldn't afford one this year, let alone presents." Gram Gram answered as she smiled, "But at least we have enough for one final Christmas meal together."

"What's going to happen to you?" Kaorin asked. "Oh I'm going to move in with my sister in Osaka, she runs an orphanage there, I tried to get the girls transferred there, but Kazu said no."

"Why?" Chihiro asked. "He never really liked me because he thought his father cared more about this place than himself and since he knows that I love this group of girls, he decided not to have them transferred to the new orphanage in fact he fixed it so they will each be sent to a separate place... this is his way of getting back at me as well as him."

Kaorin clinched her fists. "How can anyone be so cruel." She thought.

Chihiro turned to her friend. "Kaorin, it's getting late, we have to get going." Kaorin just looked around. "Mmm." she said as she gave a Sakaki-like nod.

-------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was lost in thought as they we're walking down the sidewalk. "Chihiro..."

Chihiro sighed as she already knew what Kaorin was thinking. "Kaorin, there is nothing we can do."

"What about you cousin, she's a lawyer right." Kaorin pleaded. Chihiro just shook her head. "Look, Mr. Kobayashi left everything to his son, there is nothing more anyone can do."

Kaorin stopped in her tracks. "Well I'm not giving up." Chihiro turned to face her. "What about Miss Sakaki's present."

Kaorin just stared at the ground. "I don't think Miss Sakaki will like it if I got her a present knowing that the happiness of those seven girls is in trouble." She stared at Chihiro. "Let's at least talk to the son. Maybe we can reason with him." Chihiro just shook her head. "You're not changing your mind are you?" Kaorin just gave a small smile. "Okay then let's go." Chihiro finally gave in.

----------------------------------------------------

The Kobayushi building was huge. Kaorin and Chihiro went to the front lobby and walked up to the front desk. "May I help you?" asked a woman who was seated behind the desk. "Yes we're here to see Mr. Kazu Kobayushi." Kaorin told her.

"Do you have an appointment." the woman asked. Kaorin just hook her head. "No, but it is important that we speak to him." The woman sighed. "Mr Kobayushi is a very busy man and he has no time to speak with every Tom Dick and Harry that waltzes in here."

Kaorin slammed her fist on the desk. "NOW SEE HERE, I NEED TO SEE MR. KOBAYUSHI, AND I AM NOT MOVING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL I DO!!!!!!!" The woman just gave her an angry look.

----------------------------------------------------

The scene switches to the outside of the building, all is quiet...until the front doors open and two figures come flying out of the building and landed on the sidewalk, they glided for a few seconds on the snow covering it. "Nice one Kaorin." Chihiro said.

They both stood up and started to wipe the snow off of themselves. "Kaorin give it up, he's a cold hearted man." Kaorin just shook her head. "I can't Chihiro... I won't. Somehow there has got to be a way to go in and see him." She noticed a van drive up. On it said 'Yoshi's Party Central.'

"Great, those poor girls are suffering and he's throwing a party." Kaorin thought. Suddenly a young girl came out of the van. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THAT DAMN THING AGAIN I'M SICK OF IT!!!!!!!" The driver of the van just shook his head. "Look Moniuqe, this guy is paying us top yen for this shindig, you are wearing the suit."

Moniuqe just crossed her arms. "Well you can find someone else then...I QUIT!!!!!" and with that she stormed off. "Now what am I gonna do." She noticed Kaorin. "Hey you."

Kaorin looked around, turned to the man, and then pointed to herself. "Who me?"

"How'd you like to make some yen." he asked. Kaorin just shook her head. "Look I really don't think..."

"Come on have a heart Mr. Konayashi is throwing a huge Christmas bash for his top brass and I need someone to dress up in a catsuit to dance around for the kids in the daycare while I attend to everyone else." the man seemed desperate.

Kaorin just smiled at the golden opportunity. "I'LL DO IT!!!!!!!" she said with a huge smile.

"Oh thank you soooooooo much." The man said.

Chihiro took her friend to one side. "Are you nuts?" she asked. Kaorin stared at her "Look this may be the only way to get close to Kobayashi without being detected...it's foolproof." she responded as Chihiro just stared at her. "Famous last words." she replied

------------------------------------------------

The party went on for hours. Kaorin was busy dancing away in the daycare for all the employees children. Once in a while she took a peek into the hall to see if he could spot Kuzo. "Come on where is he." she thought.

Suddenly she noticed two men walk down the hall. One of them was carrying a briefcase. (yes that briefcase) Anywhoo, the two men went inside an office.

"Sorry boys and girls, but Miss Kitty needs to take a little break." Kaorin said. She left the room and headed down the hall towards the office.

She just stood outside and listened in on their conversation. "So did you destroy it yet?" the tall blond hair man asked. "No I felt that you should do the honor." a short balding man said. "He opened the briefcase and took out some documents. The tall man who obviously was Kuzo held the documents in his hand. "Last Will and Testament of Shinji Kobayashi." he started to get an annoyed look. "I still can't believe that old man would leave everything to that old hag and not to me."

Kaorin seemed confused as she kept overhearing them. "I'm glad that you decided to help me out and created that false will saying that he left everything to me Mr. Hiro."

"For a fee of course." the bald man who was now known as Hiro said as he placed the real will back in his briefcase.

"Of course." Kuzo answered. "Now we'll just put that briefcase in my safe for now. We'll wait until after the party to destroy that will." He took the briefcase and walked over to a painting on the wall. He moved the painting to reveal a hidden electronic safe. He pushed a few buttons and the safe opened. He placed the briefcase inside the safe and then closed it. "Come, we mustn't leave our guests waiting." Kuzo said.

Kaorin quickly hid as the two men left her office. "That jerk." she thought as she went into Kuzo's office.

She took off her cat head and walked up to the portrait and moved it to reveal the hidden safe. But instead of numbered keyboard, there were letters. "Terrific." she thought.

First she tried typing in the obvious. **"K-U-Z-O"** ...nothing

Then she tried typing in the person he hated **"G-R-A-M-G-R-A-M"**...nothing

then she tried typing in the father...**"S-H-I-N-J-I"**...nothing

"Wow who does he think he is anyway." Kaorin started to think.

**FLASHBACK**

Gram just sighed "All Kazu cares about is making money."

**BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"No way he's that full of himself." Kaorin thought as she typed in five letters...

**"M-O-N-E-Y"**...the safe opened

Kaorin put her cathead back on the grabbed the briefcase.

----------------------------------------

Kaorin slowly made her way down to the lobby. "Wow I made it without anyone finding out." she thought.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!!" Screamed several armed men.

"Spoke to soon." She thought and she proceeded to run out of the building.

Kuzo screamed at the men. "GET THAT BREIFCASE BACK, MY FUTURE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------

Chihiro was wating outside by a bench. Kaorin still in the catsuit ran up to her. "Chihiro where's your cousin the lawyer."

"She has a case at the courthouse today why?" The group of men started to run towards them. "No time to explain." she said then she ran off with the men right behind her.

"What did she do now?" Chihiro thought as she started to chase after them.

-----------------------------------------------

Kaorin just kept running down the sidewalk as people stared at her, they weren't used to seeing someone in a catsuit running by them. She quickly turned around and noticed the men catching up. "Gotta lose them." she thought.

------------------------------------------------

Yomi was approaching a superstore, she finally caved in and decided to get Tomo that ipod. As she was approaching the entrance. someone in a catsuit ran by her, it appeared to be holding a briefcase. "That was weird." Thought Yomi.

A group of guys that appeared to be thugs rushed up to her. "Did ya see someone in a catsuit rush by here?" one of them asked.

"Uh yeah, it went that way." she pointed down the sidewalk. "Thanks." the large thug said. he turned to the others. "Come on we can't let it get away." they ran off. "That was even weirder." she thought.

After she had gone in Chihiro ran up and stopped in front of the store gasping for breath. "How does she get into these situations." she thought for a second before she started to run off again in the direction of where Kaorin and the group of men were heading.

---------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was starting to get tired but she knew she needed to get this will to a lawyer...an honest lawyer. She saw the courthouse up ahead, she noticed that Miss Sakaki was among a group of people standing outside. "Miss Sakaki." she thought as stars formed in her eyes. She could feel herself walking on air...wait she really did feel like she was walking on air.

She snapped back to reality and noticed that the men had caught up to her and had grabbed her.

"Okay now kitty, now there isn't any catnip in the case so just go ahead and give it back okay."

Kaorin struggled to get free, but it was no use, they had her. "I failed them." She thought as she could feel a tear coming out of her eye.

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and proceeded to knock all of the huge men out. Kaorin was saved, but who did it?...Who came to her rescue?

She took off her cathead to thank the person who saved her and then she turned pale. "K...Kimura-Sensei?"

"Ah my dear sweet Kaorin, I could feel that you were in danger and I had to come to your aid."

Kaorin was shaking, she knew that he saved her life and probably helped the orphanage as well. "A...arigato." she said as she bowed.

Kimura just stared at her with that wide open mouth. "Until next time my dear sweet Kaorin...Merry Christmas." and with that he walked off.

Kaorin just stared at him as he left. "He..he didn't try anything." she thought. She gave a small smile. "Merry Christmas Kimura-Sensei." she wispered.

Chihiro voice could be heard in the distance.. "Kaorin...Kaorin.." She finally reached her and started to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" she asked as she looked around. "What on earth happened." Kaorin just sweatdropped. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

-------------------------------------------

A few hours passed Sakaki was already gone. Yuki and her parents were waiting beside Mikami, who had defended Sakaki a few hours earlier. As it turns out Mikami turned out be Chihiro's cousin. She was busy reading the Will. "Well it is a perfectly legal." she just stared at Kaorin who was still in the catsuit. "With this document I can get the judge to freeze all of Kuzo's actions to keep him from selling the orphanage as well as open an investigation into his activities." Mikami just scratched her head. "Okay I can't take it anymore...what's with the catsuit?"

"Loooooooooooong story." Kaorin said as she blushed.

"I think you can take it off now." Chihiro said. Kaorin tried to unzip the catsuit. "Um...the zipper's stuck." She struggled and struggled but to no avail. "OH NO!!!!!" she said as she started to turn red from major embarrassment. "I can't go to Osaka's get together looking like this."

"And you still have to get Sakaki her present." Chihiro added.

"THAT'S RIGHT!!!!" she fell to her knees. "It's not fair, I did something good, where's my reward." Suddenly a group of girls walked up to her. Kaorin recognized them as the girls from the orphanage. "There's my reward." she thought as she realized that now they were going to stay together.

Gram Gram was also with them. "We heard what you and we don't even know how to begin to thank you." Korin walked up to Kaorin and hugged her.

"Thank you for helping me stay with my Suzuki-san" she wispered in Kaorin's ear.

Chiya walked up to Kaorin, "We made a little something for each of you." she took out two pair of cat ears.

"Oh they're adorable." Chihiro said as she put them on."Come on Kaorin, you're already wearing the catsuit." she snickered.

Kaorin just sighed as she put on the cat ears. "Awwwwwwwww cute." The seven little girls said. Suzuki was especially moved by the way Kaorin looked. "C-cute." she said as she blushed which caused Korin to stare at Kaorin with dagger in her eyes.

Kaorin looked at her wrist and pretended she had a watch. "Well will you look at the time, I gotta go." And she ran off before she could feel Korin's wrath.

"Is she always like this?" Gram Gram asked Chihiro.

"You have no idea." sighed Chihiro.

------------------------------------------------

Kaorin was walking down the sidewalk, people stared at her because of the catsuit she was wearing. "Well, looks like everyone got a happy ending...but I still haven't gotten Miss Sakaki a present." She looked at a store window. She couldn't believe it, inside was a necoconeco snowglobe. "Lucky." she thought as she went inside to buy it.

-------------------------------------------------

"Wait I do have the money to pay for it, It's in my pocket but you see, I can't get out of this catsuit and..." Kaorin kept pleading as the cashier just kept staring at her. Suddenly the front door opened and in came Kagura. She was all battered and bruised. "Oh hi Kaorin." she spit out a tooth. "I got your present...hope you like it." Kaorin just stared at her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kagura just sighed. "It's a long story." Kagura stared at Kaorin. "So what's with the catsuit?" she asked.

--------------------------------------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**UP NEXT**

**Kagura's Tale**

**Wow, I'm so sorry if these chapters are way to long, in fact this chapter itself could probably be broken down into sub-chapters. --o I guess I'm suffering from the opposite of Writer's Block I guess you could call it Writer's Charge lol. Okay please R&R and take care**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	6. Kagura's Tale

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Kagura's Tale**

**(note this chapter takes place on the day of Osaka's get together)**

It was 5 in the morning as the alarm clock went off. Kagura turned off the alarm and gave a huge yawn. She slapped her face hard to wake up. She then preceded to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Mornin' Ugly." she said as she grabbed her toothbrush.

-----------------------------------------

After she had taken a hot shower, Kagura proceeded to get dressed and headed for the front door. "Aren't you going to have some breakfast." her dad asked.

"I can't, today is the day we're getting together at Osaka's and I still need to get this girl her present." she answered.

"You need extra money?" Kagura's dad asked.

Kagura just smiled. "No Dad I'm fine, I don't plan to spend too much on her anyway." It was just the two of them, her mother passed away when she was only one and her Dad raised her all by himself. That's why she always had a tomboy image.

"By the way Dad, thanks for understanding about me going to Osaka's house instead of going with you to Aunt Minako's." Kagura said.

Her Dad just smiled. "Hey it's no biggie, just have a good time tonight okay." Her dad was happy that she had finally made some friends in school, and he wanted to make sure that they would always be close.

"You bet." she answered. Her dad and her were extremely close. "Oh and Dad...you rock." That's what she would say when she said she loved him.

"You rock to Kagi." he answered. Kagi was the name he would use with her.

And with that Kagura left the house.

--------------------------------------------

Kagura went into a sporting goods store. At first she was thinking about getting her some handweights. But then she started to think...

**Kagura's Thoughts...**

"Here ya go Kaorin, I hope you like them." Kagura handed Kaorin a present, but as soon as Kaorin grabbed it she fell to the ground. "MY HANDS!!!!!! THEY'RE CRUSHED!!!!!!"

**Back to Reality...**

I guess Kaorin isn't really the athletic type. Maybe I can find something for her at the superstore downtown.

---------------------------------------------

Kagura went into the superstore, as she went to the elevator she noticed that there was an out of order sign on it. "Terrific." she thought as she turned around and leaned on the elevator. "Well I guess it's the escalator then." she headed for the escalator as she started to smile...

"Escalator...Elevator...Elevator...Escalator..." she was mimicking Osaka. She always found her very interesting with the things she would do or say. "I guess I'll get her something too."

While on the escalator a woman tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me miss but are you broken?" she asked.

Kagura was confused by the question. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Well you have an out of order sign stuck on your back." she said with a little giggle.

"Huh?" Kagura reached behind her back and she felt something stuck on it. She took off whatever it was on her back and then read what was on it...

**OUT OF ORDER USE ANOTHER ELEVATOR OR USE THE ESCALATOR...**

"Oh geez, it must've stuck to me when I leaned against the elevator." She scratched her head. "Ehhh, I'll bet they'll put another one on, no harm done."

--------------------------------------------------

Kagura finally reached the electronic section. "Let's see now if I am Kaorin...and I'm glad I'm not...what would I like...well I wouldn't know because I'm not Kaorin...which means I have to think like Kaorin...but I don't know how she thinks so I have no idea what to do because right now I seem to be thinking like Osaka which is not a good thing because my brain would start to hurt like it is right now..." she turned around and noticed that people were staring at her.

"Did I say that outloud?" she asked. Everyone nodded their heads. Kagura just blushed. "I think it's time to go to another store." she thought as she slowly made her way back to the escalator.

------------------------------------------------

As Kagura kept walking down the sidewalk she kept thinking about Kaorin's gift. "Why'd I have to get her name anyway."

Kaorin and Kagura never seemed to get along very well. In fact it was almost as if they resented each other. Things didn't seem to get any better between them since that 'pencil' incident in class last year.

**FLASHBACK...**

Kaorin was falling asleep, she knew that today their row would be called on today to answer questions. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't stay awake.

Kagura noticed that Kaorin was dozing of. "Oi Kaorin wake up, you're gonna be called on soon." she said, but Kaorin still seemed to be dozing off.

Kagura started to poke at the back of her head with her pencil. "Come on Kaorin." Suddenly Kaorin quickly jerked her head back into the pencil.

Kagura turned pale. She just stared at the back of Kaorin's neck when she noticed that something was trickling down her neck...it was blood.

"ACK!!!!!" Kagura yelled. She quickly raised her hand. "YUKARI-SENSEI...YUKARI-SENSEI!!!!!!!!"

Yukari just stared at Kagura and was surprised. "Wow Kagura usually you're not so anxious to answer a question."

"NO YUKARI-SENSEI...KAORIN IS BLEEDING!!!!!!" Kagura screamed.

"Oh please, are you just trying to get out of answering questions?" Yukari asked.

Kaorin then rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her hand. She turned pale. "Y...Yukari-Sensei?" She showed her blood stained hand to Yukari.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!" Yukari then fainted.

"Oh look, Kaorin has sprung a leak." Osaka said.

"NO OSAKA-SAN SHE'S BLEEDING!!!!!" Chiyo screamed.

"We gotta get her to the infirmary." Yomi said quickly.

"I'LL DO IT!!!!!" Kagura yelled, and she quickly picked up Kaorin who was still trembling and quickly took her to the infirmary.

-----------------------------------------

The nurse bandaged the back of Kaorin's neck. "There, I cleaned up the wound and should heal up nicely." she said.

"But how did I get it to begin with?" Kaorin asked.

"Well it almost looks like someone poked something into you like a pen or pencil." the nurse responded.

Kaorin slowly turned and faced Kagura who was doing her best to give an innocent smile. "Let me see you're pencil." Kaorin demanded.

"Come on Kaorin, you don't think." Kagura answered.

"I want to see your pencil." Kaorin said again but in a harsher tone.

"Fine." She took out her pencil and there was a small amount of blood on it. "It was an accident you were falling asleep and I was trying to get you to stay awake."

Kaorin's eyes narrowed. "You could've used the eraser side." she said. "But now I get it, you're trying to get me out of the way aren't you?"

"What the hell are you talking about." Kagura seemed confused.

"Get me out of the way so you can have Miss Sakaki all to yourself right?" Kaorin's nostrils were flaring up.

"Geez, you're acting like you have a crush on her or something." Kagura said.

Kaorin then got a blank look on her face. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." Kagura just stared at Kaorin with a confused look.

**END FLASHBACK...**

"Maybe she does have a crush on Sakaki." she thought and then she just shook her head. "No way, I think she's just loony, there is no way in hell that she would care for another human being that way."

As she kept walking she didn't notice that far behind her a person in a catsuit holding a briefcase was running away from a group of men.

-----------------------------------------

Kagura stood in front of a Doll Store. "Hmm, I guess she would be into things like this." she thought. She went inside and looked around. She tried to keep a low profile, if anyone ever saw her in here, especially Tomo, she knew she would probably be teased for weeks.

She kept looking around but she didn't know the first things about dolls. She had decided to ask for some help.

Kagura walked up to a salesperson. "Excuse me Miss..." she looked at her nametag. "Ami. but I was looking for a present for...someone I know and I can't decided what to get her."

Ami just smiled. "Of course." she replied. "So does you friend have and hobbies or interests?"

Kagura just stared at her and scratched her head. "She's not really my friend." she thought to herself... "Um, I really don't know what she's really into." She replied.

"Hmm" Amy thought. She walked over to a shelf and took out a large doll. "How about this doll." It was dressed in a kimono and had long black hair. "Wow it kinda looks like Sakaki." She thought. "How much?" she asked.

"It's only 3,500 yen. (Nearly 30 dollars)." Ami responded.

Kagura shook her head. "That's too much, got anything cheaper?" Ami just stared at her. "But I'm sure would enjoy this..."

"She's not my friend." she told her. "I only gotta get her a present because I drew her name in some stupid Secret Santa thing." Ami just stared at her as Kagura continued. "Besides she's the only kind of girl who thinks of herself and not others."

"I see." Ami said as she sighed. "Very well we do have a bargain bin at the entrance."

----------------------------------------------

Kagura studied the bin until she found a small dog plush for only 58 yen. (about 50 cents.) "This is exactly what she is worth." thought Kagura.

-----------------------------------------------

As Kagura left the store she stared at the present she got. "I wonder if the others will say anything because I got her such a cheap gift." As she was walking she noticed a group of girls coming out of a clothing store. Kagura's eyes widened as she recognized one of the girls.

"That's Rei Mitzuki." she had short raven hair that sported a similar look to Kagura's. They had both attended the same junior high school and have always had a rivalry with Kagura always getting the better of her in almost any competition especially swimming. Kagura was about to turn away Rei spotted her.

"Well if it isn't dear little Kagura." Rei called out which caused Kagura to flinch. "Hi Rei." Kagura slowly turned around. "What'cha got there?" Rei asked.

"Oh, It's just a present I got for someone." Kagura answered. Rei just gave a wicked smile.

"Why Kagura, don't tell me ya got a boyfriend." Kagura flinched. "No Rei I don't I got a present for an..'aquaintence'."

""Oh really?" Rei once again answered. "So who is your aquaintence, a boy...or a girl?"

"Actually, that's really none of your business." Kagura answered. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Oh no no no Kagura, we still have a lot to talk about...like I don't know...Yuko." Kagura froze up. "That's all in the past, he's your boyfriend now."

Yuko was a boy in junior high that Kagura had a huge crush on. She would daydream about her and Yuko getting married and raising a family. Rei saw that she had a crush so she kept flirting with Yuko, much to Kagura's disgust.

One day, one of the teacher's had suggested that for the upcoming dance, they would try an American custom where the girls would ask the boys out to the dance...it was called a...'Sadie Hawkins' dance.

Of course Kagura had planned on asking Yuko out to the dance then she recalled that day very clearly.

**FLASHBACK...**

Kagura's heart was pounding as she saw Yuko coming out of the school. "How do I ask him..." she thought. "Maybe I could say...OI YUKO YOU WANNA GO DANCE YOUR FEET OFF!!!!!" Kagura just gave herself a little bonk on her head. "No that's stupid...Maybe I could say...Hey Yuko Cuckoo, wanna scramble yourself at the dance." Kagura just shook her hands. "This isn't gonna be easy."

She slowly walked towards Yuko, her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. "H...hey Yuko." Yuko turned to Kagura, he stared at her with his light brown eyes which caused Kagura to sweat a little. "Oh hey Kagura."

"I...I was wondering if well you know if anyone...has asked ya to the dance yet and if not then..."

Yuko just gave a nervous smile. "I'm flattered Kagura but you see, Rei already asked me first."

Kagura felt like her heart was torn out. "Oh." she said. "Well I guess I was a little to slow getting the ball on the rebound huh?" she said as she made one of her classic smiles.

Yuko just smiled back. "Kagura I'm sure you'll find someone to go with, you are such a nice girl and you are quite beautiful, I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all." Kagura just blushed at his remarks. "Arigato." she answered.

---------------------------------------------

Kagura had decided to not ask anyone else to the dance, the one person she wanted to go with was snatched away by her rival. "Looks like she finally found something she can beat me with." she said as tears trickled down her cheeks.

As she kept walking she overheard a couple of guys talking...

"Hey did you hear, I heard Kagura tried to ask Yuko to the dance." one of the guys said. "No way, she is such a tomboy." another one answered. "Man, if she asks me out I'm gonna turn her down flat, no way I'm gonna go with anyone who acts more like a guy than me." the both started to laugh.

Kagura's eyes watered up some more and she ran off.

--------------------------------------------

Kagura locked herself in her room and was crying into her pillow. She heard a knock on her door...

"Kagi, is everything alright." her dad said. Kagura just wiped her eyes. "I'm...not feeling very well, I need to rest that's all."

Outside the door Kagura's dad could tell that something was wrong be he didn't want to force her... "Well okay Kagi, but if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen starting dinner."

Kagura went into her restroom and washed her face. "He said I was beautiful...maybe he just said that to make me feel better."

--------------------------------------------

Kagura had decided to have dinner with her dad, as they were eating Kagura just stared at her dinner. "Dad do you think I'm pretty?" Kagura's dad was surprised by her question, usually when they talked it was about athletics or special events at the school. "Of course you are Kagi, you look exactly like your mother when she was your age."

Kagura then stared at the floor. "I heard a couple of jerks today say I act more of a guy then they do." she turned to face her dad. "They judged me before they even get to know me, and because of that I've become an outcast."

Kagura's dad just stood up and walked behind her. "Kagi..." he placed his hand on his shoulders. "You can't let what other people say affect you... you are who you are and nothing is ever going to change that."

Kagura's eyes teared up. "I know...but sometimes it's just so hard to ignore everyone." Her dad just smiled. "So does this mean that my little tough as nails daughter is finally giving up on something."

Kagura wiped her eyes. "It's that right now I feel so confused."

"You're at that age when a lot of things are going to be confusing...it's called growing up." her dad answered. "But just remember I will always be here for you."

Kagura just stared at her dad... "You rock dad."

------------------------------------------------

That night Kagura was in her room, she was wearing her mother's old dress from when she attended junior high. Even though she didn't have a date, she was determined to have a good time. "I'm not gonna let anyone judge me anymore just because they don't know me...I'm Kagura and I'm tough as nails."

**END FLASHBACK...**

"Judge me..." Kagura thought. "I got angry because people judged me, and here I am judging Kaorin without really getting to know her."

"Oi Kagura." Rei said. "Aren't ya paying attention." Kagura snapped out of her thoughts. "Look Rei, as much as like to reminisce about the good old day, I've got something I gotta do." she was about to walk of when Rei called out to her.

"What's wrong Rei, can't handle the fact that Yuko and I became a couple at the dance." Kagura just ignored her and kept walking.

"Well I have news for you, I really never even liked him, I just dated him to piss you off." Kagura stopped in her tracks. "What did you say."

"You heard me, I knew how much you liked him, I kept flirting with him just to get on your nerves. I just couldn't stand it all those times you've beaten me, but ah...It turns out I was better at something after all, I was better at stealing your crush from you." The girls who were hanging out with Rei just stared at her. "Rei, what's with you." one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, I've always thought you were so cool and now we find out about you from your past." another one answered.

"Oh please, like you've never gone after someone else's crush." the other two girls just stared at her.

"Actually, we haven't." one of them answered. "Yeah we are so outta here." answered the other.

and with that they started to walk off.

"FINE WHO NEEDS YA, I HAVE PLEANTY OF FREINDS!!!!!!" She felt a tap on her shoulder and Rei turned around quickly.

"Don't count on it." Kagura answered before she threw a punch.

----------------------------------------

Back in the doll store Ami was preparing to close for the night when the front door opened. She turned around and saw that it was Kagura, it looked like she had been hit with a baseball bat.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?!!!!" she asked.

"I'll be fine." Kagura answered. "Look do you still have that doll you showed me earlier?" Ami just nodded. "I'll take it." She said with her classic smile...of course she was missing a few teeth.

-------------------------------------------

"Wait I do have the money to pay for it, I have it in my pocket but you see, I can't get out of this catsuit and..." Kaorin kept pleading as the cashier just kept staring at her. Suddenly the front door opened in came Kagura. She was all battered and bruised. "Oh hi Kaorin." she spit out a tooth. "I got your present...hope you like it." Kaorin just stared at her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kagura just sighed. "It's a long story." Kagura stared at Kaorin. "So what's with the catsuit?" she asked.

"It's a long story as well." Kaorin said as she sighed.

Kagura turned to the cashier. "Where do you keep the iodine and bandages?"

"Aisle 9." he answered.

Kaorin continued to plead with the cashier. "Please I promise I will pay you later tonight when I get this catsuit off." The cashier just shook his head. "I'm sorry but I just can't." Kagura walked up with some iodine and bandages. "I'll pay for it Kaorin, you can pay be back later."

Kaorin just stared at her. "A.arigato Miss Kagura." she bowed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Outside the store Kagura attempted to help Kaorin out of her catsuit but to no avail. "I'm sorry Kaorin, but that zipper is stuck pretty tight." She then noticed something on the back of her neck. She still had a small scar on the back of her neck. "Kaorin..."

Kaorin turned to face Kagura. "Yes?"

Kagura scratched the back of her head. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Kaorin seemed confused. "For what?"

"You know for the pencil incident last year, I didn't mean for it to happen." Kaorin just smiled. "It's okay." she answered. As it was obvious they were gonna be late Kagura and Kaorin decided to walk to Osaka's get together.

"Kagura?" Kaorin asked. "Oi?" Kagura answered. "I wanted to say I'm sorry too, I was always a jealous that you and Miss Sakaki always hang out together."

Kagura just shook her head and smiled "So she does have a crush." she thought. "Think nothing of it." Kagura answered.

Kaorin then blushed. "Oh if only I could get out of this catsuit." she grumbled.

"I really wouldn't worry about it..." Kagura started, in fact I think it would be a good idea to keep it on."

"Huh?" Kaorin asked. "Trust me." Kagura answered with a smile.

They both noticed that a bus stopped near them. The doors opened and out popped...Chiyo.

The driver got off with her and proceed to help her take out a huge gift from the luggage compartment. "Arigato." Chiyo said to the driver as she bowed. "Oh I'd do anything for you, oh you are sooooo adorable." She then saw Kagura all bruised and Kaorin in a catsuit and decided that she really didn't want to know what they went through.

"Oi Chiyo-chan." Kagura called out. "Why'd ya come out of a charter bus?" Chiyo just blushed. "Long story." she answered.

"Seems there has been a lot of that tonight." Kaorin answered.

--------------------------------------------

Sakaki and Yomi were sitting down on the curb catching their breath. Since they were gonna be late anyway, they've decided to rest. "So you punched that driver?" Yomi asked. "Mmm." Sakaki answered with a nod. "Then I guess I'd better be careful and make sure not to push your buttons." she said as she laughed which caused Sakaki to blush.

Chiyo, Kaorin, and Kagura walked up. Kagura was carrying her gift from Chiyo. Sakaki and Yomi saw that Kagura seemed pretty banged up, but they had decided that it was just normal for Her. "Oi." Kagura said. Why are you guys here and not at Osaka's.

Sakaki and Yomi just stared at each other and then turned to face them. "Long story."

"I'm not surprised." Kagura answered. Sakaki then noticed Kaorin and she began to shake and blush. "Miss Sakaki, what's wrong?" Kaorin asked.

"C...C..cute." She said as she slowly stood up and walked towards her.

Kaorin started to blush. "Miss Sakaki?" She couldn't believe it, her Sakaki-san called her cute, was she dreaming? No it couldn't be after the day she had. Her eyes started to twinkle and she looked up at the stars. Finally she was going to tell Miss Sakaki about her feelings, finally her dream would come true, finally..."OH MY GOD LOOK!!!!!!" Kaorin quickly pointed up.

Everyone turned around and looked up. They could see Osaka's house up ahead, and on the roof a group of boys who were obviously drunk were swinging a crying Osaka back and forth.

**TO BE CONCLUDED IN...**

**Osaka's Tale**

**Once again one heck of a chapter, I swear each one is longer than the previous one. Oh well lol. Okay take care and see ya soon**

**'TILL NEXT TIME **


	7. Osaka's Tale

**Well this is it the final chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it, I may have placed some of the characters in unfamiliar situations. (except for Yomi and Tomo lol) but I'm pretty sure you still enjoyed it. Okay with that said... **

**Azumanga Daioh does not belong to me it belongs to Kiyohiko Azuma**

**Azumanga Christmas Tales**

**By Tuxedodude**

**Osaka's Tale...(the final one)**

**(note this chapter takes place on the day of Osaka's get together)**

Osaka was happy, she was flying (yes flying) all over Tokyo, in the distance she could see her friends. They were all dressed as reindeer. They saw her and flew towards her.

"Osaka-san" Chiyo said. 'Where were you, we're running late and we almost left without you."

Osaka seemed confused. "Late for what?" she asked.

"Oi, late to pull Santa's Sleigh, you know to deliver the presents." Kagura answered.

"But I'm not a reindeer." Osaka answered back.

Everyone just stared at her. "What are you talking about, yes you are." Yomi told her.

Osaka then proceeded to look at herself in a pocket mirror she was carrying. She was surprised to see that she too was indeed dressed as a reindeer, only unlike the others, her nose was glowing red.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" she screamed.

"Come, we must get to the North Pole." Sakaki said. "I'm right behind you Miss Sakaki." Kaorin said as she blushed.

Osaka decided to go ahead and follow the others. "This should be fun." she thought.

--------------------------------------------

As they reached the north pole they could see 'Santa' (actually it was Chiyo's 'Dad' wearing a Santa's hat)

The yellow cat just stared at them with his huge eyes. "It's about time, we mustn't keep all the boys and girls waiting."

All the Azu...'reindeers' strapped themselves to the sleigh. 'Santa' the got on board and cleared his throat...

_**"ON CHIYO ON TOMO**_

_**LET'S TAKE OF RIGHT NOW**_

_**ON SAKAKI AND KAORIN**_

_**AND DON'T HAVE A COW**_

_**GO KAGURA AND YOMI**_

_**AND OSAKA GLOW RED**_

_**CAUSE IF YOU ARE NOT CAREFUL**_

_**WE'LL ALL END UP DEAD..."**_

"HUH?" Osaka screamed as they took off.

------------------------------------------

As they were pulling Santa's sleigh Osaka couldn't help but think. (which is kinda dangerous at this point.) "Um, Mr Santa sir, how do you manage to go all over the world in one night?"

'Santa' just sighed. "I've already told you I fly at MACH 100."

"I see." Osaka answered. "Well how can you afford to..."

"O Geez Osaka, I'm sponsored by the government, all of this was explained in episode 17, weren't you paying attention?" 'Santa' said annoyed.

Osaka seemed really confused. "Episode 17?" she thought. "He must think we're some kind of anime or manga or something." she just sweatdropped.

-----------------------------------------

As they continued to fly around the world...at MACH 100 of course, Osaka had one more question... "Mr. Santa, how is it possible we can fly." 'Santa' just laughed. "Oh Osaka my dear, reindeer can't really fly." Osaka just got a blank look. "We can't?" she asked.

"No." 'Santa' answered. "Ah." Osaka replied...and with that they started to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone screamed as they headed for the ground fast.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!!!!!" 'Santa' screamed as they crashed.

Everyone was lying on the ground with swirlies in their eyes. Osaka's nose glowed red as it made a buzzing sound over and over and over...

**BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Osaka woke up, the buzzing sound was her alarm clock. "It was only a dream." Osaka begin to think again. (uh-oh) "But wait, what if I am still dreaming?" Osaka pinched herself. "OW!!!" I guess I'm awake she said with a smile.

Osaka quickly got out of bed, today everyone was coming to her get together. She was so excited that she quickly went downstairs to the living room without changing out of her pajamas.

She looked around, the living room was all set up. A huge Christmas Tree was in the middle of the room all decorated with ornaments, garland, as well as candy canes, with a huge golden star on top.

Osaka's eyes grew wide. This was the happiest she has probably been in her entire life. She noticed a note on the tree. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Ayumu:_

_The entrees that you need for your little get together with your friends is in the refrigerator, make sure you have one of your friends reheat it. DON'T TRY AND REHEAT THEM YOURSELF!!!!!!! We all remember what happened the last time you tried to reheat something._

Osaka just looked up and gave her glassy eyed and smile look, along with a little sweatdrop. She then proceeded to continue reading the card...

_I have taken the liberty of renting a karaoke machine so that you and your friends may entertain yourselves. Once again, we are sorry we will not be together for Christmas Eve, we both love you very much and will see you in a few days..._

_Love..._

_Mommy and Daddy. _

_Kiss Kiss..._

Osaka noticed the karaoke machine in the corner. She rushed over too it and turned it on...

Now she could have played any song available, a current hit, a song from an anime series, or a classic song from the past...but no this is Osaka that we are talking about...

_I'm Popeye the Sailor Man..._

_I'm Popeye the Sailor Man..._

_I'm Strong to the Finish..._

_Cause I eats me Spinach..._

_I'm Popeye the Sailor Man..._

_TOOT TOOT..._

Osaka just started to giggle.

------------------------------------

Time passed Osaka got herself ready with a special red dress that she was saving for a special occasion, and this seemed like the perfect occasion.

"Soon everyone will be here and we are going to have a grand 'ol time." Osaka blushed. She also couldn't help but be a little nervous. She looked at the clock. "Maybe they forgot where I live." she thought.

--------------------------------------

Time passed. Osaka looked out the window, hoping to see anyone of her friends. She started to get worried. "I hope nothing has happened to them."

-------------------------------------

Even more time passed. Osaka once again looked out the window. "Maybe they really don't like me after all." she shed a small tear.

Osaka wiped her eyes and sat back down. It started to dawn on her that it was Christmas Eve and she was all alone.

She stood up and looked at the Tree. "It's a lie." she thought. "There is no such thing as Christmas." more tears started to come out of her eyes as she ran upstairs to her room.

------------------------------------------

Osaka was lying face down on her bed. "I can't believe they didn't come, and they all promised." she thought. Osaka got up and looked out the window. She saw a group of kids walking down the sidewalk She then gave a big smile. "THEY CAME, THEY CAME!!!!!" and she quickly ran downstairs.

-------------------------------------------

Osaka quickly opened the front door. she closed her eyes and yelled... "WELCOME TO MY PARTY!!!!" And when she opened her eyes she saw that it wasn't her friends but a bunch of College kids.

"Party?" one the guys asked. "ALL RIGHT!!!!!" and they all quickly ran inside.

Osaka then realized that she had done something wrong. "I hope I don't get in trouble.

---------------------------------------------

Things were getting out of hand. One of the guys called his friends...who called some more friends...who called some more friends. The next thing you know the house was full of college kids.

"Um please put that vase down." Osaka said. "Could you not jump on the sofa please." Osaka started to panic. She then noticed that everyone was drinking beer. "Oh no, my Daddy doesn't allow alcoholic beverages in the house when he's not here." She started to run around in a panic.

------------------------------------------------

Up on the roof two guys were laughing, they were clearly drunk. "I...I'll (hic) I'll bet that I could..fly ta da (hic) moon." one of them said. "Oh pleeseee (hic) yer sooooo out of (hic) it youse probably...(hic) miss it." the other responded.

"I knows...(hic) lets throw something at...(hic)" the first guy responded.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in the house, things were get thrown around and smashed. Osaka just held her head and started to shake in fear. She had never experienced anything like this before. The poor innocent girl just crouched on the floor and started to cry. "I WANT MY FREINDS!!!!!!!" she screamed. Suddenly she felt someone pick her up.

"Come on (hic), youse takin a trip ta da moon." it was the guy from the roof. "No no no, please put me down." Osaka pleaded as she struggled.

------------------------------------------------

One of the drunk guys grabbed Osaka by the arms, the other one by the legs. "Okay...(hic) gets ready fer...fer takeoff." they started to swing Osaka back and forth. "NO, DON'T" Osaka yelled as she cried. "HELP...HELP ME!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------

The front door slammed open and five figures rushed in...It was the Azu girls minus Tomo. "What the hell is going on here?" asked Yomi. "No time, we must get to Osaka." Sakaki ordered as they all rushed upstairs.

----------------------------------------------

Osaka's eyes started to sting from all the crying. What had started as the best day in her life has quickly turned into a disaster. She also felt betrayed by her friends who didn't show up. How could they have hurt her like that. She just closed her eyes and waited for it all to end.

"OI PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES!!!!!!" Osaka opened her eyes. "It's Miss Kagura."

"Hey...(hic) don't interrupted us, we's on a lunar mission." one of the drunks said.

Sakaki clenched her fist. "More drunks." she thought. She stared at Kagura. She could tell what Sakaki was thinking she nodded. Sakaki then stared at Kaorin and Yomi. They both nodded. GO!!!!" Sakaki yelled as the four of them rushed towards them.

Sakaki tackled one of the drunks as Kaugra tackled the other. Osaka fell down and started to slide towards the edge of the house, Kaorin grabbed her arm as Yomi grabbed Kaorin by her um...tail. "Hang on Osaka-san" Kaorin told her.

Osaka just stared at Kaorin, it was the first time she had ever called her that.

Meanwhile the two drunks tried to fight back, but they were no match for Sakaki and Kagura as they knocked them out easily. Then the two of them rushed off to help Kaorin and Yomi pull Osaka to safety.

Osaka just stared at her five friends. "Arigato." she said as she bowed. "I thought you didn't like me anymore."

Chiyo walked up to her friend. "Osaka-san, we love you very much. It would break all of our hearts if anything ever happened to you." she told her Osakan friend as tears came out of her eyes.

Osaka just stared at her little friend. "CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!" and then she hugged her.

Then they all got together and gave a group hug.

Downstairs, they could still hear the destruction going on in Osaka's house. "My Daddy is going to be upset with me." Osaka said as she held her head again.

"I don't think we'd be able to take them all on." Kagura said.

"There has to be a way to get them out of the house." Yomi added as everyone just stared at her. "What?" she asked with a confused look.

----------------------------------------

Tomo was running towards the sidewalk, she could see Osaka's house up ahead. "The others should be there by now." she thought. "I hope they didn't eat all the snacks."

Suddenly she froze up when she hear a horrible sound coming from inside...

_**"Immmmmmm DreaMINGGGGGG...Of a whiTTTeeeEEE chriSTMASSSSSSSS...**_

_**Just like the ONesssss I used to knOOOOOOOWWWWW!!!!!!"**_

Suddenly she saw dozens of people rush out of the house. Some of them crying, some of them begging for mercy, and yes once again someone said that 'waking the dead' line.

"What the hell?" Tomo thought.

----------------------------------------

Back inside Yomi was smiling. "You were right they were all mesmerized by my singing."

Chiyo just sweatdropped. "Um yeah." she answered.

Tomo walked in. "WOAH!!!!!" the house was a disaster. "Boy Osaka I really need to come early to your parties."

---------------------------------------

Everyone pitched in to help Osaka clean up the house. At first Tomo said that she really didn't have to help because she had missed all the good stuff. Then after some persuasion from Yomi. (an uppercut) she decided to help out.

Sakaki tried to concentrate on the cleaning, but she just kept staring at Kaorin who was trying to pick up a box filled with broken junk.. "Must...pet her." she started to slowly walk towards her.

Kagura walked up to Kaorin before Sakaki could reach her. Which caused Sakaki to blush and quickly continue her cleaning. "Oi Kaorin, need a hand with that."

Kaorin smiled. "Arigato Kagura-san." Everyone turned to stare at them. "What she's my friend." Kagura just smiled and blushed.

Chiyo and Osaka were busy sweeping. "Chiyo-chan?"

"Yes Osaka-san." Chiyo responded.

"Why was everyone late?"

Everyone just stared at each other. "LONG STORY!!!!!" they all responded.

"Oooooooh, I like stories." Osaka answered and then grabbed a chair and sat down. "Who wants to go first." Chiyo just shook her head and smiled. "I guess I'll go first."

And so that's how the rest of the evening went, as everyone told each other about their experiences...

Chiyo's unplanned trip to Osaka...

Sakaki's run in with a drunk driver...

Tomo and Yomi's elevator mishap

Kaorin's mission to save the orphanage...

and Kagura's run in with her old rival.

After all was said and done...

"So you took off the out of order sign?"...

"I was wondering about the briefcase."...

"So is Miruchi okay?"...

"Oh I wish I was there when you punched his lights out."...

Osaka just stared at everyone. "Okay, who wants to eat." Yomi quickly stood up. "I DO!!!!" everyone just stared at her. "Well maybe just a quick nibble of something." Yomi said as she sat down and blushed.

"Well in that case we'd better go out to a pizza place or something because all of the food is gone." Osaka started to think. "Say, do you think those college kids ate it?"

Everyone just stared at Osaka. Chiyo started to giggle, then one by one everyone joined in until everyone was laughing hard. Osaka just stared at them. "What's so funny?"

-------------------------------------------

Everyone exchanged present, each one thanking the other for their gifts Chiyo was surprised and Happy by Tomo's Present. "Oh thank you Tomo-chan, how did you know?" "Eh, I thought why not." Tomo answered as Yomi just shook her head and smiled.

Sakaki just kept staring at the snowglobe Kaorin gave her. "Arigato Kaorin." she said as she blushed. Kaorin blushed as well.

Kagura was all excited about her bike. "OH YOU ROCK BIG TIME CHIYO-CHAN!!!!" and she gave her a big hug. "Kagura-san, I can't breathe."

Tomo was beyond happy with her ipod. "OHTHANKSYOMIYOU'RETHEBEST!!!!" and then she gave her a big hug. Yomi just smiled.

Yomi opened her gift and blushed. "Oh it's adorable, thank you Sakaki." Sakaki just smiled and nodded.

Kaorin walked up to Kagura, "Thanks for the doll, I really like it a lot." Kagura just smiled. "You're welcome." She turned to everyone. "Um, if you're not doing anything for New Years, would you like to come to my house...and I really wouldn't mind if you came in a little late."

Chiyo just smiled. "Okay Kaorin-san."

"Me too." Osaka added/

"I wouldn't miss it." Tomo answered with a victory sign.

"Just make sure not to invite any college kids." Yomi said with a smirk.

"Mmm." Sakaki said as she nodded."

Kagura stared at Kaorin. "I'm looking forward to it...Kaorin-san."

Kaorin was happy, she finally felt like she was part of the group. "Umm guys before we go out to eat , can we stop of at the store first, I want to buy some special gifts."

"Special gifts for who Kaorin-san" Chiyo asked. Kaorin just smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Gram Gram tucked in all of the girls. "Merry Christmas, and I'm sorry there were no presents this year."

Chiya just smiled. "Oh but now we are all gonna be together, and that's better than any present."

Gram Gram just smile as she heard some singing from outside...

She went downstairs with the little girls following right behind her. She opened the front door and Saw a the Azu girls outside carrying presents for them...

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas; _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. _

_Good tidings we bring to you and your kin; _

_Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year. _

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; _

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding; _

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding "cause I'm so hungry"_

"Osaka." everyone said. "Sorry." Oaska answered as she sweatdropped.

_We won't go until we get some; _

_We won't go until we get some; _

_We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas; _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas; _

_We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

"Miss Kaorin." Gram Gram said as tears formed in her eyes.

Kaorin, who has finally managed to get out of the catsuit walked up to Gram Gram. "I wasn't gonna Christmas Eve go buy without these little darlings getting any gifts now did you."

All the little girls came outside and surrounded the Azu girls. They handed each of them a gift.

Kagura walked up to Osaka. "Oi, Osaka I almost forgot." She took out a small box. Osaka's eyes lit up. "For me?" she took the box. "But I said I wasn't participating in the Secret Santa."

"Hey can't I get a friend a present." Kagura smiled. Osaka opened her present. It was a small keychain that said 'Ayumu'.

Osaka's eyes widened. "You remember my name?" Kagura just smiled. "I never really forgot it. Chiyo-chan told me your real name a while back, but I guess I got used to calling you Osaka."

Osaka just kept staring at the keychain. "So you want me to start calling you Ayumu-chan?" Kagura asked.

Osaka just shook her head. "No, I want you to keep calling me Osaka." Kagura was confused. "Why?"

Osaka just stared at her and smiled. "Because that's what all of my friends call me."

"Osaka-san, Kagura-san, come on we're all going to go out and eat together." Chiyo said.

And so everyone, the Azu girls, the orphanage girls, as well as Gram Gram headed for the nearest restaurant to go and enjoy a Christmas meal. But before they reached the restaurant, Sakaki had one quick question...

"Um...Kaorin, what did you do with the catsuit?"

**THAT'S THE END!!!!!!**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my story, I'm real glad you enjoyed, and now for some Author's notes...**

**As you remember in the anime and manga, Chiyo had two former classmates, Miruchi and Yuki, and it's obvious who they look like. Well I decided to give each of them a personality only I decided that Miruchi who looks like Minamo (Nyamo) to act like Yukari, and for Yuki to act like Minamo.**

**Also In The Chapter "Yomi and Tomo's Tale" I included a song from the Azumanga OST title Poi Poi Peace sung by Tomo.**

**In The Chapter, "Kagura's Tale." The Flashback in which Kagura accidentally pokes Kaorin with the pencil is a small story from the manga, I just added a continuation from when Kagura sees the trickle of blood. **

**Also I wonder how many of you noticed that I snuck in the names of the Sailor Moon characters in this fic. Look for them if you missed them 'kay.**

**Okay once again many thanks to all of you who have read and review my story. Take care and see you soon...TD**

**'TILL NEXT TIME**


End file.
